Dors mon ange
by Julindy
Summary: Le sourire qui s'allume, le regard qui s'embrume et tu t'en vas danser au ciel. Oui, dors petit frère…


**Bonjours à tous,**

**Voici un petit OS assez court sur la bataille des Cinq armée (encore un) mais cette fois-ci concentré sur Kili et Fili. Pas de slash.**

**Les paroles de la chanson sont celles de "Dors mon ange", interprétée par Maeva Meline et extraite de la comédie musicale Mozart l'opéra rock.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Dors mon ange**

* * *

Je me relève péniblement. Mon épée est lourde. Aussi lourde que le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules. Trop lourde pour mon bras fatigué. Et poisseuse aussi, poisseuse du sang noir et épais des orcs. La garde disparait sous le liquide, rendant le manche glissant. Mais je m'y accroche, encore et encore, comme si ma vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, c'est peut-être le cas. Nos ennemis sont en fuites, poursuivis par les nôtres. Mais ils pourraient revenir. N'importe quand. Il faut que je sois prêt à toutes les éventualités. C'est cette épée qui m'a gardé en vie pendant la bataille, c'est cette lame qui m'a protégée. Alors, d'une façon totalement stupide, dans un reflexe irréfléchi et enfantin, je refuse de la lâcher.

Mon regard ère longuement sur la plaine rougie. La terre s'est creusée en rigoles de sang, les cadavres alliés et adversaires s'empilent, les blessés des deux camps agonisent. J'ai mal ; mon sang ruisselle de mes plaies et rejoint le leur. Tellement rouge. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, encore assommé par le fracas des armes s'entrechoquant. J'ai la tête qui tourne, ma vision s'embrume, tout se trouble. Mes jambes sont en coton et peinent à me porter. Je veux simplement m'assoir. M'assoir un petit moment, fermer les yeux quelques brèves secondes, et me laisser aller. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Et de toute manière, si je m'assois, je serais incapable de me relever. J'aurais fait tout ça pour rien.

Un pas. Puis un autre. Et encore un. La démarche hésitante, maladroite, je titube. Lentement, je me dirige vers la montagne. Erebor. Cette montagne pour laquelle tant de nains, d'elfes et d'hommes ont périt aujourd'hui en la défendant. Avancer. Ne pas s'arrêter. Ne pas porter le regard sur les visages tordus de souffrances. Je tente d'ignore les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Bien vainement. Pourtant… Ils sont morts. Je suis vivant. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer. Mais je pleure quand même. Je vis donc je pleure. Je pleure donc je vis. C'est aussi simple que ça…

Je finis par relever la tête et cette fois ci, je la garde droite. J'avance plus fermement, l'allure plus souple, resserrant ma poigne sur mon arme. Oui, je suis vivant. Le sang qui coule de mes blessures me semble tout à coup synonyme de vie et d'espoir. Une bourrasque soulève mes tresses, et je ferme les yeux, laissant le vent me purifier de mes sombres pensées. J'esquisse l'ombre d'un sourire. Vivant… Que ce mot est doux à prononcer ! Vivant…

Je rouvre les yeux, plus serein. Et me fige. Malgré moi, mes doigts s'écartent, mon épée tombe au sol, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Mon regard attrape deux prunelles brunes larmoyantes bien trop familières. Je vois la main teintée de sang rouge vif se lever vers moi, comme si elle pouvait attraper la mienne, malgré la distance qui nous sépare. Mes yeux s'écarquillent, et ne voient plus rien d'autre que lui. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent, mais je reste muet. Le cri est coincé dans ma gorge. Mes membres refusent de bouger, mes yeux refusent de voir, mon cœur refuse d'accepter. Non… non, ce n'est pas possible… Non…

La main retombe, inerte. Les yeux se révulsent et se ferment. Le corps refuse de lutter et se relâche, convulse un bref instant et s'immobilise. Alors le hurlement jaillit de mes lèvres, avec toute la force que je peux y mettre.

-« KILI ! »

Je cours. Plus vite que je l'ai jamais fait. Je ne sens plus la douleur de mes jambes engourdies, pas plus que celle de mes plaies. J'écarte violemment ceux qui me séparent de lui, vivants comme morts, et je cours encore. Me jette à genoux. Je prends son poignet, cherche vainement un pouls. Le plus petit signe de vie, n'importe quoi pour me prouver qu'il n'est pas trop tard. Mes mains palpent son corps chétif, et découvrent une immense plaie à son abdomen. Et le sang qui coule. Et coule encore. Bien trop vite. Comment s'est-il trouvé ainsi ? Comment s'est-il fait blessé ? Il est bon combattant, je le sais, je l'ai entrainé moi-même. Alors qu'a-t-il bien pu lui arriver ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas là pour le protéger ? Pourquoi ? Par Mahal, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kili, pourquoi mon bébé frère ?

**_Le sourire qui s'allume  
Le regard qui s'embrume  
Et tu t'en vas danser au ciel  
_ **

Il ouvre les yeux. C'est probablement mon agitation qui l'a réveillé. Avec mes mouvements désordonnés, je dois avoir l'air d'un fou. Mais je m'en fiche. Je suis incapable de me calmer. Je devrais pourtant. Etre serein, pour pouvoir le rassurer. Mais comment le pourrais-je ? Il est là, dans mes bras, agonisant. Il sourit. Me sourit. Comment peut-il sourire dans une situation pareille ? Il… Il ne peut pas ! Il n'a pas le droit de sourire ainsi, comme s'il n'y avait rien de grave !

Mais malgré tout, il sourit. Son sourire est lumineux. Il est beau quand il sourit. Il semble presque… tranquille. Les rides d'inquiétudes qui avaient creusés son front tout au long de cette aventure s'étaient effacées. Il ressemble à un enfant. Au fond, c'est ce qu'il est toujours. Un petit, tout petit garçon, dans un corps d'adulte. Un petit garçon qui a du grandir trop vite. C'est moi qui devais veiller sur lui, moi qui devais le protéger. Tout est de ma faute ! C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état ! Ma faute s'il a été blessé ! Ma faute s'il va m… Non, il ne mourra pas, je le refuse ! Il devrait ma haïr, me détester. Et lui ! Lui, innocent, il me sourit ! Comme s'il ignorait que c'était moi le coupable. Je suis aussi coupable que celui qui lui a passé l'épée au travers du ventre !

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je vois flou, ne distingue plus que son visage. J'écarte du bout des doigts les mèches poisseuses qui collent à son front. Je veux voir son visage, froncé par le dégout et la colère. Mais il sourit toujours. Et dans le même temps, je vois ses yeux s'obscurcirent peu à peu. Son regard se perd, lointain. Mais il garde les yeux fixé sur moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il sonde mon âme, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi mes regrets et ma culpabilité.

**_Tu m'apaises, Tu me mens  
Puis tu glisse doucement  
Vers le plus beau des sommeils_**

Comme s'il comprenait, il prend ma main. Je l'attrape, la serre de toutes mes forces. Je ne la lâcherais pas. Pas cette fois. Je m'y raccroche avec l'énergie du désespoir, comme un naufragé refuse de lâcher son radeau.

-« Ça va aller Fili… » murmure-t-il.

-« Chut, chut… ne dis rien… » hoquetai-je entre mes sanglots. « Je t'en prie, ne dis rien… Il faut que tu gardes tes forces… »

-« Je suis là Fili… »

Je sens sa main qui s'amollit dans la mienne. Il resserre maladroitement sa prise, et ce simple geste, je le vois, lui coute un effort monstre. Il est faible, il a perdu trop de sang. Sa main est froide. Si froide. Je pose la mienne sur son front. Glacé. Il ferme les yeux, comme une invitation à laisser ma main là. Je le prends dans mes bras, enlève mon manteau et l'enroule autour de lui. S'il se réchauffe, il ira mieux. Ou du moins, j'essaye de m'en convaincre.

-« Moi aussi je suis là, » chuchotai-je.

**_Dors mon ange  
Dans l'éternelle candeur  
Dors mon ange  
Le ciel est ta demeure_**

Et je chante pour le garder éveillé. Je chante. La berceuse qu'il me réclamait toujours le soir pour s'endormir. Celle de la petite alouette qui avait peur de l'hiver. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était l'alouette, ce petit oiseau, si faible et si fragile, qui apprend lentement à voler. Pour finir par déployer ses ailes. Je lui ai tout donné. Tout ce que j'avais, tout ce que j'étais. Et quand il a eu besoin de moi, je n'étais pas là. Je l'ai laissé tombé. Alors maintenant je le berce contre moi, et chante l'alouette. Pourquoi ? « Parce que tu chantes bien ! » disait-il petit en riant. « Et parce que les monstres et les cauchemars ont peur des jolies chansons ! » Peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être ma peur ne se réalisera pas. Je chante en y croyant. Je chante pour m'en convaincre. Mais c'est trop tard.

**_Vole mon ange  
La vie est plus douce ailleurs_**

Il tousse. Une longue quinte rauque qui l'essouffle un peu plus. Une gerbe de sang jaillit de sa bouche, coulant sur son menton et sur sa gorge. Je le nettoie comme je peux. Mes manches sont imbibées de son sang, et mes mains mouillés de larmes. Les siennes ? Les miennes ? Aucune idée. Qu'importe au fond. J'essuie son visage, dessine ses traits que je connais par cœurs, effleure du bout des doigts la courbe de son sourire, qui n'a pas quitté ses lèvres. J'embrasse ses cheveux, son nez, son front, ses joues. Je n'entends plus rien, rien d'autres que mes sanglots.

**_Dors, dors, dors, mon ange dors,  
Les cloches sonnent l'Angélus_**

Je n'ai jamais aimé le voir pleurer ou souffrir. J'aimerais tant prendre sa place. Je devrais être à sa place. C'est moi qui devrais être allongé au sol, et gémir de douleur. Moi. Pas lui. C'est moi le grand frère, c'est moi l'ainé ! C'est moi qui devais partir avant ! Moi qui devais mourir en premier, quitte à me sacrifier pour le protéger ! Mais j'ai échoué ! J'ai échoué… C'est lui qui se vide de son sang ! Lui ! Pas moi…

**_Vole, vole, vole,  
C'est mon enfance qui s'envole  
Ce sont mes rêves que l'on viole_**

Il cligne des yeux. Ses prunelles se voilent. Les étoiles disparaissent, les lumières s'éteignent peu à peu. Je le serre plus fort contre moi, comme si je pouvais le retenir. L'empêcher de nous quitter. De me quitter. Je sais que je ne peux pas. Mais je le serre quand même. Le plus fort possible. A en avoir des crampes aux bras. Jusqu'à ce que mes muscles se tétanisent. C'est plus que mon frère que je tiens contre moi, c'est la moitié de moi-même. La petite part de naïveté et d'espièglerie qui me manque. L'innocence de la jeunesse, celle que j'ai abandonnée trop tôt pour la cruelle lucidité des adultes. Tous mes rêves, tous mes espoirs. J'ai toujours tout fait en fonction de lui. Et là, je pleure dans son sang. C'est mon enfance que j'abandonne. C'est mon cœur qui se fissure.

**_Je suis un funambule  
Suspendue dans la brume  
Je marche sur le fil de tes pas_**

Il se fatigue. Ses yeux se ferment, malgré lui. Il lutte pour les garder ouverts.

-« Kili ? Kili regardes-moi ! »

Il tourne la tête vers moi, le visage tordu par la souffrance. Les yeux me brulent. Alors je parle. Je parle de bébé Kili qui pleurait pour avoir son lait, de Kili enfant qui m'accompagnait dans mes bêtises, puis plus tard qui les trouvaient lui-même, de Kili adolescent avec qui j'apprenais à me battre. Je parle de Kili adulte, archer insouciant à l'humour impertinent et au sourire contagieux, frangin oh combien énervant. Je parle de cette quête, loin de la maison, cette première aventure de grands, nos premiers vrais combats. Je parle du gigantesque Beorn, des aigles majestueux et de ce bon vieux Gandalf. Je parle de la compagnie, cette deuxième famille pour nous. De Bilbo aussi, notre très cher hobbit, bien plus épicier que cambrioleur. Je parle de mère qui ne lui pardonnerais pas de la laisser seule, de père qui le surveillait de là où il était et qui ne l'attendait pas si tôt, d'oncle Thorin qui pleurerait, même si c'est un gros dur.

Je sais que je suis en train de perdre la tête. Ma voix sonne hystérique, même à mes propres oreilles. Mes propos n'ont aucun sens, autant parler pour ne rien dire. Mais si je ne parle pas, je pleurs. Non, je pleurs quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si je me tais, c'est comme si je le laissais mourir. Et je ne peux pas le permettre.

**_Je titube, je bascule  
Et je plonge dans l'écume  
Des jours qui me parlent de toi._**

-« Fili ? » m'interrompt Kili d'une voix tremblante. « J'ai froid… »

Je me tais. Je me fige. _J'ai froid._ Moi aussi Kili j'ai froid, mais moi c'est au cœur. Si froid, si tu savais ! Je sens l'horrible goût de l'amertume, de la déception et de l'échec dans ma bouche. C'est là que je comprends enfin. Que je prends conscience que c'est finit. Ça ne sert plus à rien de le retenir. Si ce n'est faire durer son mal. Si ce n'est nous faire souffrir un peu plus. Je dois lâcher prise, et le laisser partir. Le laisser, me laisser, nous laisser aller.

-« Chut… Ferme les yeux, repose-toi un peu… »

Je sais que s'il s'endort, il ne se réveillera pas. Il le sait aussi. Mais il sourit toujours, et dans son regard je vois briller une lueur d'apaisement et de reconnaissance. Celle de lui permettre s'en aller.

-« Dors mon ange… »

J'embrasse son front, lentement. Il s'installe contre moi, son corps épousant parfaitement le mien. Son visage est humide. Ses larmes ou les miennes, je l'ignore. Les deux surement. Son souffle se calme. Son cœur ralentit. Pendant un bref instant, je souhaite rester comme ça pour l'éternité. Dans notre petite bulle à nous. Ki et Fi, comme toujours, du début à la fin. Jamais l'un sans l'autre, aussi similaires et différents que deux frères peuvent l'être. Mais même si tout va pour le mieux, tout à une fin. Les meilleures choses comme les autres. Et un jour tout s'arrête. Sa poitrine ne se soulève plus, son cœur se stoppe. Sa tête roule en arrière, mais ses yeux restent clos. Et il a toujours son petit sourire aux lèvres, que la mort elle-même ne peut lui enlever.

Je sers le corps qui n'est déjà plus qu'un cadavre. Un amas de chaires sans âme. Sans _son_ âme. Je pleure. Sans heurts, sans à-coups, sans sanglots. Je ne crie pas, ma voix est cassée, trop enrouée d'avoir pleuré. Je pleure. Les larmes dévalent mes joues, coulent sur mes mains et son visage, efface le sang qui le défigure. Son sang.

**_Dors mon ange  
Dans l'éternelle candeur  
Dors mon ange  
Le ciel est ta demeure_**

Il est partit. Loin de moi. Loin de nous. Car sans lui, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. Je ne suis plus moi-même. Il n'y a plus de Fili et Kili. Il y a juste Fili, qui reste là tout seul. Et je pleure, car pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai peur. Comme un enfant qui a peur du noir, je perds tous mes repères. Complémentaires, jusqu'au bout. Mais il n'est plus là. Il est mort. Il est mort et je suis vivant. Il sourit et je pleure. Je dépose un ultime baiser dans ses cheveux. Mon Kili…

**_Vole mon ange  
Le temps pansera ma douleur._**

\- « Oui, dors petit frère… »

* * *

**Baisse de morale, gros coup de blues, mauvaise humeur... et voilà ce que ça donne... Oui je sais, très réjouissant...**

**Review ?**


End file.
